


Jet Black Hearts 1.03: Andrea Barr

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Andreawishes the ghost of Peter Sweeney was the worst secret she had to hide.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jet Black Hearts 1.03: Andrea Barr

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.03, "Dead in the Water."

They'd wanted Andrea to speak at her father's funeral, but after everything she'd found out about him, she couldn't. Luckily, Pastor Greenwood had patted her on the shoulder and promised he'd take care of everything.

When Christopher had died, when Lucas stopped talking, even stopped smiling, she'd thought she knew what it meant to mourn. But this? 

She let herself weep through the eulogy. She didn't want to hear it.

Lucas held her hand the whole time.

***

She put Peter Sweeney's bicycle in the garage, propped against her father's old Chevy. (He'd stopped using it so much when he'd become sheriff. Christopher used it after that. Now it sat unused like another ghost.) She thought about returning it to Peter's mother, but she couldn't imagine the explanation she'd have to give.

Mrs. Sweeney deserved to know what happened to her son. Andrea couldn't yet bear telling her.

***

Lucas was slowly coming back to himself, though he never quite shed the solemnity he'd been cloaked with since his father died. That, Andrea supposed, would never go away, but it also seemed normal, and she desperately wanted that for him.

She was fairly certain, though, that Lucas didn't understand why Peter Sweeney had attacked them. He knew something bad had happened a long, long time ago, and he knew his grandfather had traded his own life for his. She was glad--she let her son believe his grandfather was a hero.

But she took the pictures of her father off the wall.


End file.
